Icy snows diary
Prorogue: the frost introduction hi, I am icy snow, daughter of the snow queen, and its my responsibility to take on the role, but my sister still attends the school, Elsieelna, its great having her around, and then you have my cousins, daughters of my moms sister, but when she went missing, mom adopted them and they became apart of the family, they also come to my school, they finding their destiny but I want to write mine like they can too, being free to do what ever they want, and be who they are, while I am stuck with the role of the snow queen. But one thing, I'm the youngest, Elsieelna is older then me and so is bliss and blythe so I thought one of them would get the role, bad luck, I got it, it was when I was little, just me and alaska and mom then, and she took me down stairs and then explained to me, I was doing the family legacy, I looked at her puzzled, knowing it was Elsieelna who got it first, but then mom told me, she had changed her mind, and that Elsieelna was slacking her training and mom felt she was not the right one, and that I had to do it, at first, I was happy, and I told alaska, but she looked at me then ran off crying, she didn't say why till she said mom takes the legacy seriously, and that she would train me hard. I did not believe her till the next day and then the training began, I was so tired each night that I sometimes slept-stood, and mom yelled at me. When bliss and blythe came, I hoped mom would pick one of them, but she didn't and I was stuck with the legacy. When I reached the right age, she told me, I was going to ever after high, she said it was to train me to take on the legacy and in legacy year, I would sign the storybook of legends and bind my self to become the next snow queen, I asked if Elsieelna or bliss and blythe were coming, she laughed and said no, I told them sadly and they just sighed, oh how I wish I could write my own destiny. Chapter 1: Memory of hatred I packed my suitcase and tried a new outfit on, I put on a blue jacket on top of a blue shirt and the jacket covered in fur and then a skirt covered in fur and matching leggings and dark blue boots and my icy blue hair down, all curly, and I wore a pom pom hat and smiled, better then the others. I said goodbye to Elsieelna and bliss and blythe and then mom walked me to the mirror travel portal. "remember icy, your the daughter of the snow queen, so people wont friend you much and you have to focus on your destiny, no fooling around" she said. I sighed and nodded and she opened a portal up and I stood there dazed. In the end, she pushed me and I tumbled onto the school grounds, I felt weird as I stood up, drat, I hate mirror travel. "Hey, you ok?" asked someone, then. I found a girl with gold hair but highlighted with yellow, red and orange, she is wearing a light yellow shirt with flame sleeves and a flame on it and a dark red belt and flame skirt and flame leggings with gold boots, her hair down and a flame hat with a red ribbon on it. "I'm fine, I'm icy snow, you?" I asked. "flame bird, daughter of the firebird and next firebird in The firebird and princess Vanelissa, snow queens daughter?" she asked. "yeah, but I hate it" I said "yeah, oh great, here comes Milton grim, got to bail, bye icy!" she shouted, running off. When I stared at him, I was taken back, that man! he came to our home when we were little, still me and Elsieelna, and he talked to mom, I listened a little and heard our names, I ran off when they opened the door, And he stared at me, a full stare that sent shivers down my spine, he then sighed at me and left but I heard him whisper to mom "she would have to do" and I felt silent and after he left, that's when mom told me about my destiny. "Miss snow, I believe you are taking your sisters place after she failed to prove her self as the next snow queen." he said, gritting his teeth. "My sister is not a fail and I remember you! you came along, talked to mom and gave me that glare." I shouted, angry at him. "Miss snow, please don't shout and go to your room, your time tables will come soon." he said, pointing to the school. I wanted to shout at him again but I resisted and picked up my blue suitcase and dragged it to my room. Please let my roommate be flame bird... Chapter 2: Roommates and time table troubles I walked to my room and opened the door and found flame standing there, smiling when she saw me. "hey icy, looks like we roommates." she said. "yeah, so, which side is mine?" I asked her, not wanting to pick her side by mistake. "well, we got a problem, we have a 3rd roommate for a unknown reason, but they are not here yet." she said, sighing. A 3rd one? wow, no wonder she is worrying. "I wonder where she or he is" I said, putting down my suit case. "they don't put girls with boys, so it will be a girl" said flame. "Am I in the right room?" asked someone suddenly, flying in and landing. It was a girl with green hair and horns on her head, she had wings and a tail and was wearing a dark green shirt with a light and dark green jacket on, and was wearing a pale skirt with a green layer on top that had gold on the bottom like the gold on her cuffs and she was wearing a blue belt and was wearing dark green leggings and light green laced boots, her hair down and she had matching eyes. "yeah, are you our 3rd roommate?" asked flame, looking at her with a warming smile. "I think so, I'm clove dragon, daughter of the dragon from the tale "The 3 dogs" but my brother is getting the tale so I am a dragon in a unknown tale, you 2?" she asked, putting down her green suitcase. "I'm icy snow and this is flame bird, I'm the daughter of the snow queen and she is the daughter of the firebird from 'the firebird and princess Vanlessia' " I said, waiting for her to be scared of me. "Cool, so which side is mine?" she asked, not running away, it made me glad, looks like mom was wrong. In the end, I ended up with left and clove on the right and flame in the middle, my side light blue and flames a orange and cloves green, hey, those colors go together. Turns out I was wrong, the moment we were down stairs, fairy godmothers appeared everywhere and gave us our time tables, but when one appeared to me, she dropped my time table and screamed and disappeared, phew, at least I was not stuck going to look for baba yagas home to find mine. I had miskingdom management, ice magic, history of evil spells, home evil nomics and pretty much anything to do with my destiny. "I hate legacy year, I thought 1st year was scary, I mean Milton grim saw me last year but now mentions that I'm doing my moms destiny since my sister was not fit for it apparently" I said with a sigh. "Yeah, he is like that, anyway, lets get to class." said flame with a sigh. We all left for classes, I so wished I had art class. Chapter 3: The icy legacy day practice Well, Ice magic class was ok, but I wished it was focused on using it for good as well, but I did not ask that since I was scared people would laugh at me and play tricks on me, so I was kind of glad when we got called to legacy day practice, but I was still upset about my sister and cousins not there or just being the snow queen. I watched as the others did theirs, maderline hatter, daughter of the mad hatter, ceder wood and hunter huntsman (who ran off to chase his pet squirrel, pesky, who matches the name, him and hunter fight like a old married couple all the time.) Soon, clove was up there, but she looked nervous, maybe cause she does not know her tale so does not know what to pledge too. "I am clove dragon, daughter of The 3 dogs dragon and I pledge to my- uh- unknown destiny since my brother will be dads heir" she said with a sigh, I saw dame smirk, dang it, whens a water balloon when you need one. Then flame walked up, she was kind of nervous, but I don't know why really. " I am flame bird, daughter of the firebird from The firebird and princess vanlessia and I pledge to- uh- uh, become the next firebird in it" she said, with a sigh too, maybe cause she does not know what happens to her after the huntsman captures her. Soon, it was me, And I looked as pale as the snowflakes which fall every day where I live. "I am icy snow, daughter of the snow queen, I pledge to - uh, I pledge to, become to the next snow queen" I said, struggling to say it. Soon, it was raven queens turn, and she walked up there and struggled like me, clove and flame to say it but then called destiny into question, and everyone gasped, like someone had shouted "The cake is a lie" like they did at home a lot. Apple white looked most shocked then us all, but I didn't hear ravens answer but she ran off and Milton starting getting a bit cross and practice ended there. The one thing on my mine is, could we choose our own destinys? Chapter 4: The iced out question Ever since that practice, I have been wondering if I could choose my own destiny and not become the snow queen, but if you ask headmaster Milton grim, he just says we will disappear and so will your story, and if you ask him again, he just goes POOF, POOF!, not the answer your looking for really. I was in history of evil spells when raven queen was asked to go to baba yaga's office over in the speaker, I kind off feel sorry for raven since she is my adviser too, and its hard to get along with her, I wonder why though, maybe it was practice, due to everyone thinking you would vanish if you did not take the pledge. The next class I had was ice magic again and when I was walking in the hall way to my locker, raven walked past and I said hi to her but she just nodded at me as if thinking I would run away like everyone else. "I think it was brave what you asked at practice" I said, getting out my homework. "No one else thinks so, well apart from you and my friends and dexter, but everyone else thinks its true what Milton says and baba yaga and apple and him tried talking to me about getting me on the wrong path, brier was there too but she didn't know what it was about and talked about a bungee jump on the roof and madderline got lied too about there being a tea party and lizzy didn't help by shouting Off with her head, and lets just say my magic got out of control and Milton is now a chicken, I got to go, bye icy." she said, with a sigh then waved and ran off. I didn't believe her about Milton being a chicken at first, but the moment she ran off, Milton, as a chicken, ran after her, making everyone in the corridor laugh, I took a picture on my mirror phone, and quickly closed my locker and ran off to class, still laughing. I showed the picture to flame and clove and they had the same reaction as me, best day ever, but I couldn't stop thinking about raven, did they really try to force her to be someone else? Chapter 5: The haunting nightmare I faked illness cause of what happened in the night, I had a nightmare, one that I hated. It was when I was little... I was walking around my home lands, laughing as I ran, feeling free as ever but then I stepped on the ice bit and then it begins to crack, and then it cracked for good, and I fell in , screaming. I wanted mom and My sister, I wanted them to come, but I kept falling further into the icy water, and I felt my whole body freeze, I was going to die. I could not move, scream or ask for help, I was going to die, for good. But then a voice kept on shouting in my head, screaming at me to come to him, to free him, to give my life source to him, I screamed no, and he said die then, die alone then and a painful death, he grabs my hand and I lose my powers, I scream and scream till... I wake up before it ended, but what happened was my sister saved me but in my nightmare, its worse. I hated it, I wished it would go and what was that voice? Category:Diaries Category:Females Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction